PANdemonio
by sunshinebunnyco
Summary: Law descubrió que es mejor no hacer enojar a cierto cocinero... Además de que los mugiwara, como en muchas otras cosas, a la hora de sus relaciones interpersonales no son precisamente una cosa que siga las normas del sentido común. Shippeo general de LawSan, ZoSan, LuSan y Lawlu/Lulaw


¡Hoho! ¿Yo escribiendo de Sanji? ¿Qué? No, no, no estoy enferma, solo que tenía esta idea por ahí ahahaha.

Me falta escribir un verdadero ZoSan para romper con todos mis propios tabús al 100(?) pero no... no creo que eso pase..., ya rompí el de Lawlu no creo que necesite romper otro(?) aunque podría romper al gato 1313 y bueno, espero que disfruten :P

Muchas gracias a Hiken no Furia por ayudarme a revisar este trabajo, esta es la versión corregida y creo que después de su ayuda quedo mucho más fluida la lectura~

* * *

PANdemonio

O un breviario de la posible vida sexual de los mugiwara

"Pase lo que pase me han educado para que jamás le ponga la mano encima a una mujer" era una frase que iba demasiado en serio para Sanji, el amor que el rubio profesaba por las damas no era algo necesariamente puro, pero tampoco posible más allá del mundo de las ideas y los ideales estéticos de filósofos y artistas clásicos. Podría haberse denominado meramente "platónico" de no ser porque para Platón la idea del amor estaba en desear a otros hombres… Sin embargo, fuera de una verdadera ideología que le impidiera culminar el amor que sentía hacia las féminas, lo que ocurría era más bien un miedo; la medolmacufobia (fobia a perder la erección) era la trágica responsable de aquel mal que le impedía intimar a complacencia con el cuerpo femenino. Aquel miedo irracional a algo que podía o no pasar, no hacía más que maximizarse en la presencia de una hermosa dama, pues no habría sido propio de un caballero el no complacer a esta como lo merecía de haber llegado a una situación donde una mujer le ofreciera algo tan preciado como su cuerpo.

Como consecuencia para el rubio, era más que imposible el mantener una relación íntima con una mujer; claro que siendo un hombre por lo demás sano y con las mismas necesidades físicas que la mayoría de los machos de su edad, habría de buscar un desfogue a las pasiones que la nicotina no conseguía del todo subyugar.

Normalmente aquel desfogue acababa siendo con alguno de sus compañeros de viaje; todos tenían sus necesidades durante las largas travesías, pero obviamente no todos le valían para ello: Usopp, que habría sido el más agradable de sus compañeros por ejemplo, por ese mismo motivo no le agradaba en absoluto para intimar; no podría imaginarse nada parecido con alguien a quien apreciaba tanto (aunque no lo demostrara siempre, y aunque hubiera sido con quien más fácilmente habría podido desarrollar algún lazo emocional verdadero). Chopper y Franky quedaban fuera de consideración siquiera por razones más que obvias, y aunque su capitán no era tan inocente como a muchas de las personas fuera de su tripulación les gustaba creer, tampoco era mentira que las necesidades de este fueran "menores" de lo que podría esperarse en un adulto normal; el problema con este último era que una vez enganchado, no le dejaría ir hasta tenerle completamente exhausto, pues ya despierto su apetito sexual, no era precisamente fácil de calmar. Una verdadera bestia en todo sentido. Siempre era divertido, sí, lo admitía, pero tampoco era su preferido en realidad.

Fuera de toda expectativa, su persona favorita para buscar desfogue sexual resultaba ser cierto marimo molesto que le recibía con aquella sonrisa de medio lado, autosuficiente y desagradable en cada encuentro que el rubio se atrevía a buscar… y que cuando le buscaba no era ni menos osco ni menos desagradable.

No entendía como era que podía encontrar disfrute en esos encuentros, y menos aún cómo, poco a poco, habían ido convirtiéndose casi en exclusivos… El "casi" se aplicaba, por supuesto a cierto capitán suyo que no tomaba un no por respuesta y que estaba en pleno desarrollo hormonal;era cierto que no se trataba de un chico precisamente normal, pero estaba hecho de goma, no de palo y era mejor que buscara distracción con la tripulación masculina antes que arriesgarse a un embarazo accidental o alguna otra bobería que podía resultar si se le despertaba la curiosidad por el sexo opuesto.

Aquel "casi" sin embargo se había vuelto técnicamente en "exclusividad absoluta" tras la llegada de cierto moreno de tatuajes a la tripulación. Luffy parecía como un niño con juguete nuevo; si había algo que a aquel chiquillo le gustaba era el explorar cosas nuevas y arriesgadas, aquello era sabido por todos, y bien, el ojigris no era precisamente cerrado en el tema de la sexualidad… y estaba dispuesto a probar cosas que ni Sanji, ni Zoro se hubieran atrevido jamás a intentar con el joven capitán. El problema era que el barco no era lo suficientemente grande como para que la tripulación no acabara enterándose tarde o temprano, de las aventuras "amorosas" de cada cual. Claro que aquel no era motivo ni de cotilleo, ni de celos en la mayoría de los casos; la actitud de relajación y libertad total de aquel grupo de personas, contaba con un grado de desinhibición que rozaba en la desvergüenza. No era de sorprenderse, por ejemplo, que las chicas portaran tan poca ropa como solían hacerlo en ocasiones, no era una provocación tanto como una muestra de aquella libertad; siendo así que si alguna persona de la tripulación se atreviera a hacerles algo contra su voluntad tendrían al resto de los integrantes encima de ellos de inmediato. Y Sanji se pondría a sí mismo primero en línea para darle su merecido a quien pensara siquiera en profanar a alguna de sus dos bellas damas con algún pensamiento impuro.

La situación entre el ojigris y el rubio habría pasado desapercibida hasta el momento en que alguien les viera no obstante, pues, en realidad, no era que se hubieran notado mucho de no ser por cierto incidente una mañana de noviembre…

La mesa estaba repleta de platillos a base de pan, desde baguetes, viandas, croissants, emparedados de queso asado, sándwiches de todo tipo, croque Monsieur y croque madame, pan francés, waffles, roles de canela, panques recién horneados, rollos de pan, tirado de cerdo hasta semmel, brötchen y mini hamburguesas; todo un festín que para cierto integrante provisional de la tripulación más bien parecía una comida de horror.

No era típico de Sanji ignorar los gustos e intolerancias de sus amigos, así pues no había sido demasiado difícil, ni para los más densos como Zoro o Luffy, el adivinar que algo había hecho el ojeroso para ganarse la furia del cocinero. El qué había sido aquello exactamente nadie lo había preguntado de momento al menos.

Nadie había prestado demasiada atención a aquello en verdad hasta que la situación se repitió de nuevo al mediodía, y a la hora de cenar lo mismo. Al ojeroso se le notaba cada vez un tanto más desesperado… pues si en el desayuno y la comida había podido escoger de entre los platillos, ya fuera el relleno de este o acompañamiento de aquel, dejando el pan para alguno de los otros tripulantes (es decir, Luffy); a medida que pasaban las comidas, la cantidad de guarniciones y rellenos substanciales iba desapareciendo gradualmente… para disgusto no solamente del inmiscuido.  
.

.

.

.

.

-Lo que sea que le hallas hecho Torao yo lo arreglaría pronto- había escuchado el aludido por parte del capitán de aquella tripulación esa noche en la cubierta.

Por muy buen cocinero que fuera Sanji, el pequeño monito comenzaba a extrañar su ración de carne que parecía ir desapareciendo intencionalmente y de forma progresiva de los sándwiches que el rubio preparaba.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste de cualquier forma?- El más alto se había rascado la nuca de manera nerviosa ante aquella pregunta ¿Cómo decirle al otro azabache que había ofendido al cocinero en pro de "lo suyo"?

La noche anterior justamente se había encaminado hacia la cocina en busca de algo para cenar, habiéndose perdido la cena intencionalmente para tener un rato de paz… y si bien no había sido el primer encuentro a solas que había tenido con el cocinero, este sí había sido mucho más "íntimo" de lo usual, que había acabado con el cocinero sobre la mesa siendo devorado a besos por el ojigris.

Law casi podía evocar el sabor de la nicotina y la sensación de su lengua luchando con la del rubio por el control de aquel contacto, la leve fricción del bigote ajeno contra su piel y su lengua, y el roce de las perillas de manera tan curiosa como sensual que resultaba de cierta manera casi adictiva. La sensación del cabello ajeno entre sus dedos, y aquella cintura estrecha seguida de las largas piernas bien formadas… era obvio que no competiría con Luffy en cuanto a flexibilidad, pero de los que había tenido no estaba, en nada, pero nada mal.

Mientras recordaba todo aquello, el mocoso frente a él le miraba entre expectante y exasperado; si Torao no le decía algo pronto, iría en busca de Sanji para que este lo hiciera y se arreglara la situación de una vez por todas. Y si tenía que obligar al tatuado a ponerse de rodillas y suplicarle perdón a su cocinero, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo… claro que prefería evitarse las molestias.

-Pues verás... Sanji y yo...- la voz algo nerviosa del ojigris había hecho que incluso el despistado del monito aquel, notase un poco la reticencia en la voz ajena y adivinara, de manera sorprendentemente acertada, de que iba el asunto aproximadamente.

\- No me digas que te pasaste con el sexo y lastimaste a Sanji más de la cuenta… Dios Torao, no todos están hechos de goma, ¿sabías? siempre se molesta bastante si después no puede mover bien las piernas...- y sí, había adivinado, más o menos.

-Luffy... tú, pequeño...- gruñó, no seguro si sentirse molesto o aliviado. Aquel maldito chiquillo había malinterpretado las cosas, pero también le había hecho ver que lo que él le había dicho al rubio se reducía a idioteces a bordo de aquel barco, definitivamente le debía una enorme disculpa al cocinero.

-Yo siempre me disculpo cuando soy demasiado rudo contigo, tú deberías hacer lo mismo con Sanji si no quieres que siga molesto.- Y ahora venía y le recordaba de esas ocasiones en las que se había dejado convencer de... bueno había tenido que cubrirle la boca al monito con una de sus manos para que dejase de parlotear y decir idioteces que no hacían más que recordarle cosas vergonzosas y hacerle sentir aún más culpable de las palabras que le había dicho a Sanji: "Esto no se puede repetir, tanto tú como yo tenemos a quien podría resultar lastimado si las cosas siguen así." Aquellas palabras ahora le parecían tan fuera de lugar que resultaban ridículas.

.

Law estaba de pie frente al cocinero, esperando la respuesta a su disculpa.

Sanji le miró largo y tendido mientras golpeteaba la colilla del cigarrillo para hacer caer la ceniza de este al mar.

\- ¿Sabes? Somos piratas, no nos detenemos a pensar en cosas como el amor teniendo sueños por delante... pero aun así duele un poco en el orgullo al menos.- La leve sonrisa en el rostro del rubio al decir aquellas palabras mientras exhalaba el humo de su cigarrillo le hacía sentir ligeramente tranquilo. No esperaba después de todo que el otro le perdonase así como así, pero era un inicio.-Tienes suerte que yo no sea un tipo resentido- añadió, aunque la comida de aquel día indicaba justo lo contrario.

-Creo que confundí las cosas Kuroashi-ya, no debí decir lo que dije- comentó mirando aquel orbe obscurecido por la noche refulgir mientras la sonrisa de Sanji se ensanchaba ligeramente.

-Sí, definitivamente confundiste las cosas, dije que me gustabas, no era ninguna declaración de amor.

-Sí, supongo que lo entiendo ahora.

-¿Qué te hizo comprenderlo?

\- Mmm...- el moreno dudó por un instante antes de soltar un pesado suspiro. Quitándose el afelpado gorro moteado fue a recargarse en la pared de la cabina superior.- Luffy no se molestó al saber que me había acostado contigo, es más, parecía más preocupado por si te había lastimado, y sugirió que me disculpase por ello- dijo sonriendo amargamente ante el vergonzoso recuerdo. El rubio comenzó a reírse de él en una clara burla.

-jajajaja ¿Pensabas que lo tuyo con Luffy era exclusivo o algo así? bueno ya era hora que te enteraras que no era así.

El comentario, en otro tiempo, quizá le habría dolido al pelinegro, pero lo que había dicho el cocinero era la dolorosa y cruda realidad. Más aún, si hubiera habido algo serio entre el monito y él, aquello habría terminado junto con su alianza probablemente, así eran las cosas en altamar. No podías encariñarte de otras personas que las que zarpaban contigo, o sería demasiado doloroso.

\- Es difícil escribir una verdadera historia de amor entre piratas, pero supongo que ahí radica el romance de ellas... lo inalcanzable siempre es lo que las personas más añoran e idealizan.

El cocinero hizo una breve pausa dando una calada a su cigarrillo, observando aún sonriente al espadachín. Quizá le hubiera gustado una historia de amor con aquel sujeto, pero ya perseguía un imposible, entre su amor por las damas y el sueño que su capitán había prometido cumplir de encontrar el All Blue ya era demasiado. Quizá cuando su sueño se viera realizado tendría mente para buscar aquella otra cosa inalcanzable salvo para algunos pocos.

\- Aunque quién sabe, quizá algún día te conviertas en mi All Blue- murmuró mirando directamente a los ojos al más alto antes de tirar su cigarrillo al suelo y apagarlo con el pie- o quizá lo haga alguien más- prosiguió restándole importancia, pues su mente también estaba en otras personas que, no menos importantes, podía decir "amar" de todo corazón, al igual que ciertos miembros de aquella tripulación.

.

.

.

fin(?)

* * *

Pues no sé, creo que todo esto ah sido un poco raro, no estoy acostumbrada a escribir de Sanji pero la idea me andaba rondando debido a una foto a la que dejare el link por acá... por si quieren verla XD

Aslrolymas/photos/a.837087019723590.1073741829.836844556414503/849788548453437/?type=3&theater

Muchas gracias por leer y aunque al gato no le guste tanto Law estoy segura que disfrutara el pan... a mí me dio algo de hambre buscando los nombre de platillos a base de pan para esto... gracias por leer mis incoherencias y los comentarios se agradecerán 3


End file.
